uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy Balloon Gum
is the 275th chapter of the Urusei Yatsura manga. Ataru steals a magical bubble gum from Ten and Kotatsu-neko hoping to fulfill his lecherousness by creating seductive versions of his favorite girls. However, Lum interferes and decides to teach him a lesson and in the end, Ataru gets stuck on the school rooftop, by the gum. Plot Summary Introduction One fine day, Ten and Kotatsu-neko are sitting in a vacant area chewing some gum. The gum has the power to create bubble with an image of whatever your mind is wishing for and when the bubble is popped, the object that you had wished for comes out. The duo alternate their chances blowing the bubble and get themselves what they want – Ten gets himself a rocket ship while Kotatsu-neko gets a kotatsu. Ataru, who happens to pass by, sees this and is fascinated by the gum's power. He inquires about the gum and when Ten explains its uses, Ataru snatches the gum from Ten saying it could lead to some serious consequences if left in the hands of children. Although Ten tries to retrieve it back, his attempts are futile and Ataru flees with the gum. Ataru's creations Ten visits Lum at her school and reveals what had happened, leaving her agitated since she is sure what Ataru might be up to. Meanwhile, Ataru is busy creating his favorite girls in the school's rooftop. He decides to wish for ones whom he hardly gets to meet like Oyuki and Benten, but gets stuck in a dilemma of whom to wish for first. He makes up his mind to hit two birds with one stone, and wishes for both of them to appear at once. As the bubble starts growing, two figures – one of Oyuki and other of Benten – start appearing inside it. And when the bubble finally pops, they emerge outside but are embracing each other. When Ataru calls for them, they pay no heed to him and are still stuck hugging each other. As it turns out, the two ladies are in love with each other than with Ataru which prompts him to comment that if they stay like this, they'll end up getting labelled perverts. Lum tracks down Ataru within no time and gives Ataru a blow with her giant hammer. She yells at him for using the gum to create something so indecent, but Ataru tries to clear his part saying it's not what she thinks it is. He himself is disgusted to witness such a strange sight before him and decides to 'meditate' as Lum watches on. Quietly, he starts blowing another bubble and pops it. Another Ataru jumps out of it and holds Lum back so that she can't follow the real Ataru, who has escaped by this time. However, Lum electrocutes and destroys the copy version of Ataru and chases after the real boy, who keeps on creating more versions of himself on the way. Lum destroys them all and makes her way through the hallway but loses her track at one point, causing Ataru to get ahead of her. Ataru bumps onto Shuutarou, who is infuriated and draws his katana out. Shuutarou prepares to fight Ataru, but Ataru declaring that he has no time to waste on Shuutarou, makes an advanced light saber using the gum. The two charge in at each other and Ataru slashes Shuutarou, but luckily he defends himself using his sword. Shuutarou snaps at Ataru for utilizing a cheap trick to win, but is horrified to see that his katana has been sliced apart. Ataru takes this opportunity to create a monster version of Cherry's head which opens its huge mouth and starts engulfing everything in its path. Lum's seductive creations Ataru tries to leave the school building, but is blocked by Lum. When he starts blowing another bubble, Lum pops it before it could be finished hence enraging him. Suddenly, Ten appears out of nowhere and blows flames on Ataru, hitting right on target and he is left burned. As soon as she sees this, Lum hits Ten for going so far to get something back and she tries to bring Ataru back to senses. While Ten starts whining about what Lum did Ataru flees again, but drops some of the gum while making his escape. Lum, determined to put a stop to his perverted actions, picks them up and starts creating super-seductive versions of Sakura, Shinobu, and Ryuunosuke; she gives Shinobu a bunny outfit because she has no sex appeal. She asks her creations to show off their appeal to everyone and bring Ataru back at all costs. Later, Sakura walks through the hallway and sees a crowd of boys by the stairs. She takes a look at what is going on, but a few boys try to keep her back. Insisting she has to see what is up there that's attracting all of them, she looks up and sees a voluptuous version of herself, dressed in a skimpy cloth. As she stands there in shock and embarrassment, Ryuunosuke and Shinobu are trying desperately to take the seductive versions of themselves out of everyone's sight. Apparently, Lum designed them to be puppets so that she can control them to lure Ataru to her. She notices response from the mannequins, not one, but three. They are the girls themselves, who have decided to find out who is behind this and hopefully teach them a lesson for messing around with them. Lum quickly throws away the ropes and retreats to the rooftop, but the girls also reach there. Ataru learns his lesson Ataru is also present at the rooftop, trying to clear his mind and organize his ideas to make one excellent creation for he has only one gum left. He decides to put his everything into that stick and create something extraordinary, and starts blowing the gum. Lum notices something huge growing above her head and looks up to spot the huge gum bubble. The three girls also see this and they stand in awe wondering what it could be. As the bubble develops, seductive versions of many girls, including Ryuunosuke, Sakura, and Shinobu, start appearing inside it and the four girls take a peek at the origin to see Ataru battling his lung out to create the huge bubble. The girls realize (or mistakes) that it has all been Ataru's doing and prepare to bring him down. They draw out their weapons (all of which are sharp objects) and burst the bubble he has been blowing. Unfortunately, the whole gum gets stuck on Ataru, and he is bound to the rooftop. The previously created versions of the girls also gather around him, while Ataru yells and challenges whoever did this to him. Characters in order of appearance *Ten *Kotatsu-neko *Moroboshi Ataru *Lum *Oyuki *Benten *Mendou Shuutarou *Cherry *Sakura *Miyake Shinobu *Fujinami Ryuunosuke Quotes *"Honestly, the consequences will be frightening if this dangerous gum is left in the hands of children!" – Ataru *"Argh, this is a pain! I'll get both of them in a 2-for-1 deal." – Ataru *"I'll use these to put up a trap for darling!" – Lum *"So, it's all his doing..." – Sakura, Ryuunosuke, Shinobu Trivia *The versions of girls that develop inside Ataru's last bubble, all wore bikins, one even similar to that of Lum's. *The one-sixty second episode of the anime, "It's a Thrill! The Terrible Overhead Cooler" bears a similarity to this chapter. In the episode, Lum gives everyone an overhead ice cooler to beat the heat. However, it grows in size upon stress and when the person exceeds a certain stress limit, their fantasy appears inside the ice block. Ataru is the first to develop it and his fantasy happens to be a voluptuous version of Sakura. Eventually, all the boys of the school start to induce stress on their mind and develop such versions of girls, until being stopped by Sakura herself. Category:Chapters